The Heart of Him and The Heart of Her
by xoxelixirxox
Summary: A story with some fluff. ReiMomo, ChikoNina. I know I changed the name to Chiko but i like it and at least Im not using EVERYTHING from the game right?
1. Another Day, Another Argument

Notes: I do not own BOF3. All I made up was the plot and the name "Chiko" Instead of Ryu. You don't like the name? Well you can just kiss my arse n GO AWAY. No suing! PLEASE!

Explanation: This is all about Rei and Momo. Rei and Momo are always arguing just so they can cover their feelings for each other. Until 1 night, when they are talking and Rei expresses himself about how he feels about things until he finally lands on Momo…

Goal: To finish this story and to reach the end of the god damn game.

Author: andrewlover123

The Heart Of Him And The Heart Of Her 

Chapter one: Another Day, Another Argument.

A girl with copper-colored hair was shouting her head off at the tiger that stood before her. She was a blue eyed, bespectacled girl, who was a Grass-Runner. She hated the fur ball that was Rei.

A man with blonde hair and a furry face was shouting back at the Grass-Runner that stood before him. He was very furry and had a soft tail that was swishing angrily side to side at the moment. He was also mean tempered and had small fangs that showed only when he (very rarely) smiled.

"Excuse me! I think I know which way we have to go! I mean, I help with everything" Momo bellowed.

"Well I think you have a miscalculation! I have a good sense of direction!"

"No you don't! And even if you did, you- "

"GIVE IT A REST!" Roared Chiko.

That shut the Grass-Runner and the Tiger up. They looked at Chiko, and stopped. They didn't want get on the wrong side of (Let me just enter for a sec… CHIKO IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…(well you get the idea) CUTE HE RULES 4EVA etc ahem now, back to the story) the Little Dragon.

They glared at each other, then Rei wandered off and Momo in a while, went as well.

Rei stomped off, growling in frustration. That Grass-Runner! Why does she have to make me angry so we will argue? Under all the fur was a heart full of love for Momo.

Momo stormed off, frustration coursing through her. That Tiger! I wish he would stop making me angry so we will argue! Under all the layers of clothes was a heart full of love for Rei.


	2. Rei Lets Slip Words

Notes: I do not own BOF3. All I made up was the plot and the name "Chiko" Instead of Ryu. You don't like the name? Well you can just kiss my arse n GO AWAY. No suing! PLEASE!

Explanation: This is all about Rei and Momo. Rei and Momo are always arguing just so they can cover their feelings for each other. Until 1 night, when they are talking and Rei expresses himself about how he feels about things until he finally lands on Momo…

Goal: To finish this story and to reach the end of the god damn game.

Author: andrewlover123

The Heart Of Him And The Heart Of Her

Chapter 2: Rei Lets Slip Words

Chiko woke. It was daybreak, and the sun was just starting to come up. He stretched and yawned then walked over to his girl friend, Nina. She was sleeping peacefully with her wings slowly beating, as it was hot and it kept Nina cool.

"Oh Nina…" Whispered Chiko.

She was beautiful, no wonder Rei was in love with her. But wait…

Every time Nina spoke to Rei, Rei went bright red. It was either that or Nina talking about Momo.

Hmmmmmm he thought to himself. I'll just have to find out!

And with that, The Young Dragon settled himself seated next to Nina, and waited for her to wake while in deep thought about the Tiger.

Momo and Rei returned the next day. Momo had berries and fruit in her arms and Rei had a dead boar and deer slung over his back when he returned long before her.

"Morning Chiko, Nina." Said the Grass-Runner.

"Morning Momo." Chiko and Nina replied.

"I brought some berries and fruit but it was tough I met 4 Orcs and a gang of Ice Toads! Phew!"

Momo flopped on the grass next to Nina. She was indeed very dirty.

"Momo! Get cleaned at once! You're gonna ruin your natural skin tone!" Said Nina.

"Yeah, good idea. I'm quite tired and I need to relax!"

"Well, see you then." Said Chiko.

Momo left, but not quick enough to miss Chiko and Nina in an embrace, kissing deeply. The Grass-Runner giggled, and left for a nearby lake to bathe in

Rei was walking back to the tent when he heard splashing. In curiosity, he headed towards the lake from which the sounds erupted.

He moved into the bushes, and pulled them aside. He had to clap a hand over his mouth to stop himself gasping.

There, was a beautiful girl. She had pale skin, fluffy ears, and succulent breasts that jiggled as she combed her hair and washed herself.

She was so beautiful…

Rei's mind was blank. All he wanted to do was kiss the girl, but no, he couldn't betray his love for Momo.

Wait a moment. Rei breathed in deeply, trying to catch a whiff of a scent. Then a scent that smelled comforting, yet aroused him, came drifting over him.

There was no denying that scent of Strawberries.

No… He thought. It couldn't be… _Momo?_

Yes, it had to be. That long copper colored hair that shone in the afternoon sun could only belong to the one he loved.

And then she started singing. The most beautiful sound Rei had ever heard.

_The song that the trees sing when the wind blows,_

_You're a flower; you're a river,_

_You're a rainbow._

_I loved you the first time I saw you,_

_And I always will love you Rei…_

She drifted into silence. Rei was stunned. His legs were paralyzed and unable to move.

She loved him. _She_ loved_ him! _He felt a glowing sensation in the pit of his stomach. Love. It had to be.

He had a strong urge to jump into the water, run to The Grass-Runner and kiss her, holding her close and feeling her breasts pressed against him and feel her hips in-between his.

She turned around, and to his astonishment he saw a little, fluffy tail, that looked like a rabbit's tail. It looked so soft and white. Wanting to touch it was added to the lit of things that he desperately wanted to do.

Then, he heard a sound. A sound only a snake could make. It was slithering in the water towards Momo!

He couldn't let it kill her! He wouldn't! Momo! Listen can't you hear the snake with those sensitive ears? He heard his mind scream.

There was no alternative. He would have to jump after her.

"MOMO!" He cried.

She jumped and shrieked at the snake. Rei talked it and disappeared under the water.

"REI!" Momo cried.

Rei bobbed up again, with the snake in his hand.

"Rei…" She whispered.

"REI! What do you think you were doing! Watching me wash myself. I mean… Ew!"

Momo hadn't even bothered to get dressed. She was too angry.

"I saved your life! A simple thank-you would suffice!"

"Ergh! You! You… why? You hate me"

"Because I care about you so much I…."

Rei clapped his hand to his mouth. He had done it. He had let slip the truth.

"You… you care about me?"

"Yes, so much and I…. I"

"Did you hear me singing?"

"Yes"

"Rubbish huh? I only had about 5 singing lessons."

"No. You have the most beautiful voice and… and Iloveyou"

The words came out too quickly for Momo to understand.

"You what?"

"Can I hug you?"

Rei asked this quietly and softly. Momo had never been in love with him more.

"Yes" She said softly.

She felt furry arms wrap around her. He was soft and she liked it. She felt safe.

Rei felt her beneath him and loved her so much. They meshed perfectly, as if they belonged together.

"Rei…" She whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Momo…. I love you."

Momo released her grip and looked into his honey colored eyes.

" I love you too."

Rei's face split into a wide smile, and Momo saw, the cutest little fangs poking out from under his lips.

Momo stood on tiptoe and kissed him softly on the lips.

Electricity shot through both of them. Momo sighed into his mouth.

Rei and Momo headed back to camp when it was dusk but they got there at night.

They both went into the tent and Momo put on her nightdress and Rei took off his top, shoe things, and trousers so that he only had boxers on. He got into bed and wrapped his arms around her.

It was good that Rei let slip words.

Sooo how u like it? Crap? Good? Funny? Fluffy? REVIEW ME PLEASE! I love you all, Rei, Chiko, Momo, my family, my m8s and omlette.

Review please mwahxxxx ;)


	3. Showing How Much She Loves Him

Notes: I do not own BOF3. All I made up was the plot and the name "Chiko" Instead of Ryu. You don't like the name? Well you can just kiss my arse n GO AWAY. No suing! PLEASE!

Explanation: This is all about Rei and Momo. Rei and Momo are always arguing just so they can cover their feelings for each other. Until 1 night, when they are talking and Rei expresses himself about how he feels about things until he finally lands on Momo…

Goal: To finish this story and to reach the end of the god damn game.

Author: andrewlover123

The Heart of Him and The Heart of Her

Chapter three: Showing How Much She Loves Him

Rei woke. It was late morning and Chiko and Nina had obviously gone out to get food. He kissed the woman lying next to him, and she woke too. The tiger smiled at the grass-runner.

"Morning." Said Rei.

"Morning." Said Momo, sleepily.

Rei got up, stretched then reached for his boxers but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"You don't have to get them you know. You could just, come back to bed." Said Momo.

She gave Rei a sexy grin, which Rei returned.

Rei took off his boxers. Momo was impressed.

Whoa! She thought. He's so big!

Then Momo got out of bed and kissed Rei.

They were both snogging deeply when Rei's hands gently found Momo's breast and he massaged it. Momo let out a deep sigh, which made Rei grin.

Rei's other hand started to gently pull off Momo's nightdress. Then, when it fell to the floor, he looked at her, straight on. She had beautiful breasts that were plump but just the right size. Then he looked down.

His breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. So beautiful!

They kissed again, and Momo felt Rei's hard member rub against her thighs. She let out a sharp cry that made Rei grin.

Then Rei shoved her onto the bed, and was just about to thrust himself into her, when Momo jumped.

She wasn't ready. Not yet.

"Rei…"

Momo could see the want, lust, love and hurt in his eyes. But he backed off a little, put on his boxers, and smiled at the woman he loved.

Momo caressed his cheek and said "You put me before yourself, and what I want, before what you want. That is love right there, you showed me how much you love me, so now, I must show you how much I love you."

Rei put his hand on hers and closed his eyes.

She smiled. Then, she had an idea.

Back where she had her music lessons! She would ask her teacher a favor then…

She grinned and whispered in his ear, "Meet me at The Musical Sound at 8:00pm. I'll mark it on your world map and I'll meet you there. I just need to borrow about 300

Zenny…"

Chiko and Nina returned in the afternoon, Nina with nuts and herbs in her hand, while Chiko had Strawberries that you could eat.

"We thought that we could use the meat you got, Rei, and the nuts and herbs that I got to make a main course, then use Chiko's strawberries for dessert! What do you think Rei? Rei?"

"Mmhmmm yeah great, cool, nice, pretty, copper, sing"

"What? HELOOOOOOOOOO! In there Rei! Earth to Rei!" Said Nina.

"Whaa…? Oh yeah that sounds nice but I won't be here for dinner. I'm going to see…"

"Is it Momo?" Asked Chiko.

"What! How do you-"

"I mean it's so duh! The way you look at her, the way you make moon eyes at each other…" Said Chiko

"I do not make moon eyes!"

Chiko started to titter, then he laughed, then he was rolling around on the floor laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Momo!" Nina imitated. "Oh I love you…"

"Shut up! I do love her! So what?"

"So what is that she's a dork! I mean yeah, she's our friend but you have to admit she's weird!"

"No she's not! I love her! And she loves me! We'll prove it! Come with me tonight and we'll see!"

"Ok, ok. We'll come." Chiko wiped the tears out of his eyes.

Little did they know that a copper colored haired grass-runner was watching the conversation with shiny eyes that glistened from tears.

So I'm a dork am I? Thought Momo angrily. We'll see! I'll show them how un-dorkish I can be!

At 8:00, Rei, (ok! FINE! I'll name him Ryu… but it's a boring name anyway…) RYU OK! And Nina were waiting for Momo.

There was a stage in front of them and people looking and waiting. Right now there was a man singing. He was pretty good, but a bit of a doofus. He kept tripping up and forgetting his lines. Rei laughed.

Then at last, Momo appeared on stage. She was just amazing, in a short dress that had no sleeves, and black high heeled shoes. She had a Black dress on that was slightly open at the top with string across it, like a corset. She also had make up on and no glasses. She also wore her hair in a bun with some hairs dangling at each side of her face. She was so amazing!

Rei, Ryu and Nina were all gazing open mouthed.

Then Momo started to sing.

_So I'm a little left of center  
I'm a little out of tune  
Some say I'm paranormal  
So I just bend their spoon  
Who wants to be ordinary  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
As long as I'm your girl_

Hey, you are on my side  
And they, they just roll their eyes

You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
Yeah, you get me

So what if I see the sunshine  
In the pouring rain  
Some people think I'm crazy  
But you say it's okay  
You've seen my secret garden  
Where all of my flowers grow  
In my imagination  
Anything goes

I, I am all you want  
They, they just read me wrong

You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
Still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
'Cause you get me

Hey, you are on my side  
They, they just roll their eyes  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause you get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
When none of the pieces fit  
You make sense of it  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still I want you all the time  
Yeah, I do  
_'Cause you get me  
Yeah, oh, yeah, oh _

When Momo finished she grinned at Rei, and everyone applauded and cheered so loudly that no one heard Momo say, "You get me Rei"

She hopped down off the stage and walked towards Rei. He grinned, and she laughed at the astonished faces of Nina and Ryu. Many boys were looking at her, but when she Rei put his arm around her and she smiled, they lost interest.

She smiled as Rei and her walked out, followed by Nina and Ryu still gawping at her.

Now she had just proved how much she loves him.

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, you like? Yes? No? TELL ME REVIEW PLSSSSSSS. Again I say I love u all, ma m8s, ma family, Rei, Ryu, Momo and Rufus.


	4. The Endunless you convince me otherwis

K. right. I am going to say that I love Rei and Momo and Ryu soooooooo much, I have only stopped this story because other people have looked at my story and hate it, and I do not reapeat: DO NOT want to dissthem. I am soooooooo sorry that I have written such a crap fic, please review this or send me an email to to tell me your views, if you want me to keep going, or that its good that ive stopped (like lots of peeps that I know that do think that its good.) im sorry and I hope that you will let me continue, if not Ill just go to the game and try to finish it.

I WILL LOVE REI AND MOMO AND RYU FOREVER AND IN MY WILL I WILL ASK TO HAVE THAT PUT ON MY GRAVESTONE.

Many Thanks,

andrewlover123


	5. I MIGHT BE BACK PEOPLE!

Hey Guys!

I MIGHT BE CONTINUING THE STORIES! Just one more good review saying that I should carry on and I will! Oh yeah, but if I get 3 reviews saying not to keep going, then I won't. ITS UP TO YOU NOW PEEPS!

Special Thanks to:

Zodiac975 (thanks a lot, you reviewed harshly but told me to keep going so thanks a lot again)

Bill (thanks Bill, you gave me good advice and I will follow it.)

THANK YOU PEEPS PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!


	6. I'M COMING BACK YAY! for me of course

PEEPS!

I'M COMING BACK!

Thank you so much to that last person who agreed that the reviews were HARH MUCH!

Guys I am so sorry I am now drafting my stories with a pen, and asking my friends who know about how to write and about how it should be written about Rei and Momo.

I AM SO SORRY PEOPLE

EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO:

Princess Eirika (You agreed the reviews were harsh and you gave me good advice)

PLEASE SEND A REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER AND GIVE ME TIPS AND HINTS ABOUT HOW I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT MOMO AND REI

Many thanks

Andrewlover123

By the way, could Dragon master xyx please explain by review on this what you thought on the actual chapters on the story? It sucks, I can see it coming, but oh well might as well know.


	7. Illness of a loved one is painful Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.

Regrets about earlier work: It was crap, and I got shitty reviews and I wrote terribly but I hope this is an improvement.

Goal: To improve my writing and to make this story better and to finish it.

Author: andrewlover123

Notes: I'm back! I will try my best with the story.

The Heart of Him and The Heart of Her

Chapter 7: Illness of a loved one is painful. Part 1

Rei blearily opened his eyes and saw that it was daybreak. Nina and Ryu was asleep, they're chests rising and falling slowly, both locked in an embrace.

Rei got up and saw to his bewilderment, that he was already dressed.

Funny…. He thought. I thought I only had my boxers on?

He shrugged. He walked silently out of the tent, and breathed in deeply. He smelled some-one cooking meat in the village, scents of different people, and the smell of the early morning air. It smelt great and refreshing.

Then, a scent aroused him. It was Momo; he could smell her female musk and her smell of Strawberries. It must have been very strong for Rei to smell it above the rest.

She must be sweaty, or tired to make the scent stronger.

Or, said an unpleasant voice in his head, she might be injured. No… He shook his head and walked towards the fire to cook breakfast. He rubbed two stones together, and managed to start a fire.

Then as he looked around for some food, he saw a bulky figure lying, only 10 feet away. There was no mistaking that copper hair, that blue bulk of clothes.

"Momo?" Rei asked tentatively. No answer.

"Momo?" He asked loudly and clearly, but the figure did not stir.

"MOMO!" He ran over to her.

"Momo? Oh Momo!" She was poisoned. Rei could see the obvious signs. No movement, and she was a light shade of lilac. She was icy cold.

Rei put his arms underneath the Grass-Runner and with his strong arms, lifted her up. She was surprisingly light. He rushed into the tent with her and set her down. She was taking harsh, ragged breaths and the lilac seemed to get darker every minute.

She opened her blue eyes slightly, and said "Rei…. I'm not gonna make- argh!" She started writhing and shrieking as though she was being tortured.

All Rei could do was watch her in pain and feel like he himself was feeling an excruciating pain except it was stabbing at his heart.

Tears were streaming silently down his furry cheeks, making the fur damp and bedraggled.

"RYU! NINA! GET YOUR BUTTS UP AND HELP MOMO!" He screamed suddenly.

Ryu and Nina woke suddenly. Nina sat bolt upright, and Ryu said "s'matter?"

Nina dragged Ryu up and rushed him over to Momo's side. Tears shined in her eyes as she saw Momo in pain.

"Momo…" She said quietly.

She and Momo had gotten close as they spent most of they're time at camp chatting about boys and girl stuff.

"RYU! Purify her quick!" She shouted at the bewildered Young Dragon.

Ryu did as he was told. A bright light illuminated Momo for a couple of seconds and Rei smiled and was relieved to see that Momo was cured, but then, Rei's smile faded along with the light.

He could not see Momo's chest rise and fall….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EEEP! Cliffhanger! Review please and I hope this chapter is better. ;)xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
